JesseJames
by Christiyana-Michealchuck
Summary: Music Video Preview to Haunted I, an Ash, Misty and May revenge fic. MV 1-Ash and Misty Love Scene


Jesse-James *Haunted Music Video Exclusive*  
  
By: Christiyana Michealchuck  
  
Summarry:This is just one of the music videos to my new story HAUNTED I, it takes place during Chapter One, my love scene with Ash and Misty to the song "Jesse-James" by Cher. HAUNTED I will be posted on FF.net soon and after the end of that story HAUNTED II will go on.   
  
***E-mail me at RATKINSON@aol.com for a summary of both stories***  
  
***-song lyrics  
  
Actions and whatever are in regular writing  
  
JESSE-JAMES *Haunted I Music Exclusive*  
  
In the Master Bedroom, Ash sat up on the white satin sheeted bed reading a big red book entitled "Legend of the Masters" with a pair of reading glasses. His chocolate brown eyes shifted as he carefully read every word on each page.  
  
In the master bathroom, Misty's slender cream toned fingertips gracefully pressed play of the CD player and shifted tracks to track number four and them put the track on repeat.  
  
As the song's soft instrumental part began, Misty stepped in side of the master bedroom in a knee-length, chiffon lingerie top. Her long orange hair was down in it's natural waves.  
  
Ash's brown eyes, looked up at his wife and placed his book on the nightstand to his right with a sly grin on his face-this was her present to him.  
  
Misty simply cocked her head to the side and smiled- if he wanted her tonight he'd have to play by HER rules.  
  
***You're struttin' into town like your slingin' a gun  
  
Just a small town dude with a big city attitude  
  
Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight  
  
Well alright  
  
You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild  
  
Shoot 'em all dowm with the flash of your pearly smile  
  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
  
Oh that's right***  
  
Misty slowly rosed her top to her lower thigh and then dropped it back down when Ash took off his reading glasses. She rose her index finger and pointed at him, swaying it from side to side as if to say "no."  
  
***You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
Till I'm flat on the floor  
  
Till my heart is crying indian and I'm beggin' for more  
  
So come on baby, come on baby  
  
Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for***  
  
Misty walked up to end the bed and laid down on her back with one leg parallel to the floor, the other slowly risen to a 90 degree angle while she looked into Ash's eyes seductively.  
  
***If you can give it, I can take it  
  
Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight  
  
Somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough  
  
Come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James***  
  
Ash moved up some and caressed Mity's cheek with his fingers and closed his eyes, the very feel of her skin soothed him.  
  
Misty arched her back and walked back to the front on the bed, turning from him in a V-standing position. Slowly but surely, she slipped off the chiffon top to reveal a two piece red and silver sequined bra and boy shorts.  
  
Ash licked his lips as she turned around and motioned him to come to her.  
  
***You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide  
  
Well you ain't so strong  
  
Won't be long till your hands are tied  
  
Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive  
  
That's right  
  
You break the laws of love in the name of desire  
  
Take ten steps back, cause I'm ready baby aim and fire  
  
baby there's no way you're gonna run tonight  
  
Ooh that's right***  
  
Ash slid up from under the covers in a pair of blue satin boxers and walked over to Misty with caution- there was no telling what she might pull off.  
  
He stood behind her and wrapped his slightly muscular arms around her waist lovingly and inhaled the sweet smell of her strawberry-kiwi scented hair.  
  
Misty lightly rocked in his arms, and then turned around giving him whiplash with her hair and pushing him down onto the bed.  
  
He looked up at her, confused and trapped.  
  
She smirked triumphantly and straddled on top of him, kissing his lips tenderly.  
  
***Well you've had your way with love  
  
But it's the end of the day  
  
Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away  
  
So Come on baby, come on baby  
  
Come on baby you know there ain't nothing left to say***  
  
His hands roamed her body as the two explored each other's mouth's freely. Her long orange hair flowed over their faces as he gripped her creamy thighs tightly.  
  
***If you can give it, I can take it  
  
Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight  
  
Somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough  
  
Come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James***  
  
Ash broke their passionate kiss and gazed into her cerulean blue eyes and whispered-"I'll never love another" so quietly she never even heard him.  
  
Before she could ask him what he said, he turned the tables on her by rolling both their body's over. Putting her in a position underneath him and kissing her mouth passionately.  
  
***You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
Till I'm flat on the floor  
  
Till my heart is crying indian and I'm beggin for more  
  
So come on baby, come on baby  
  
Come on baby, Come on***  
  
She bent her knee's and rested them up against his sides while pressing her hand tightly into his back while kissing him back.  
  
***If you can give it, I can take it  
  
Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight  
  
Somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough  
  
Come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James***  
  
Sweat rolled down their faces while they continued to kiss one another.  
  
Carefully Misty pulled his boxers down inch, by inch, while Ash did the same with her boy shorts.  
  
When he finally got them off, she backed away from him up against the headboard of the bed and laughed at him. With his boxers hanging off his hips he sprawled over to her and pulled the sheets over them.  
  
***Now your gonna go down in flames, just like Jesse-James***  
  
Under the covers, he unclasped her bra and tossed it on the floor while she attempted to pull his boxers off again.  
  
He pulled her left hand away from the rim of his boxers, staring intently at THEIR diamond ring and kissing her fingertips, causing her to giggle like a little school girl with a crush on him.  
  
***Now your gonna go down in flames, just like Jesse-James***  
  
"Let me do it Myst." he whispered just one decible louder than before, softly placing her hand on his broad shoulder and pulling his own boxers down to his ankles and smiling at her boyishly.  
  
She wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers.  
  
***I'm gonna shoot you down Jesse-James***  
  
~I swear I won't love another~ he thought as he entered her during their passionate liplock, making their bodies go back and forth under the sheets to the rhythm of the repeated song.  
  
~I swear I won't~  
  
Alright, so how do you like the first Haunted I music video? Plz tell me by review or e-mail. Haunted I, chapter one should be on FF.net by October. If it's not on by then you'll have to wait until Febuary and be spoiled by other music video's because I have my birthday on November 25, thanksgiving celebrations in 3 different states and exams along with Christmas Break.  
  
By the way:  
  
This song is called "Just Like Jesse-James" it's by Cher, you know the lady with all the hair and wild outfits. (Seriously though, she's one of my idols) Anyway it's on her Greatest Hit's Album and if your wondering what it sounds like download it on an illegal music downloading site and SAVE THE FREEDOM OF ILLEGAL DOWNLOADING!!!   
  
And also for future refrence- Ash and Misty are both 25 years old...not little teenagers...-_-;;  
  
Just kidding, don't get into too much trouble and continue to read FF.net's greatest of authors like Virgo Writer(Just about any well written fanfic you can think of), Emika-chan(Kaleidoscope), MikeSullen (The Little Mermaid and The Curse), and Ed (Pokemon Quickies).  
  
Sayonara to all...***Chris*** 


End file.
